


This Time Next Year

by Dolavine



Series: spn_masquerade fills [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cousin Incest, Dirty Talk, Frotting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen are cousins who only see each other every year at the family reunion. They've been attracted to each other for years and when they see each other in person, it's no holds barred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time Next Year

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [spn_masquerade round three Parade of Perversion](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/), for this prompt:
> 
> Prompt5. J2 underage, incest.  
> J2 are very close cousins, so their family doesn't think it's weird that they disappear together for hours at a time whenever the family gets together. The truth is they've been screwing around with each other for years.

Jared’s been on cloud nine for days now. The big family reunion is coming up and he’ll get to see all of his favorite cousins, especially his very favorite cousin, Jensen Ackles. He was completely ecstatic to hear that Uncle Alan and Aunt Donna were staying with them, in the same house, and he was going to get to share his room with Jensen. Jared couldn’t have been more stoked. 

It’s finally the day when Jensen and his family are arriving. Jared’s been pacing the porch all morning waiting. His heart is about to pound out of his chest when he sees their minivan coming down the street. He runs to the end of the walk just to make sure it’s them. 

The first and only person he sees as they pull into the driveway is Jensen. Alan doesn’t even have the van turned off before Jared’s pulling the door open.

“Excited much?” Jensen says with a wide toothy grin. He’s not showing it, but he’s just as happy to see Jared. His leg started twitching as soon as they took the exit off of the highway into San Antonio.

“Come on, we’re sharing a room.” Jared pulls on his arm like a little kid. He’s grinning so big his dimples are like pits in his cheeks.

“Okay, okay…” Jensen is laughing as he pulls his bag from the back of the van.

“No disappearing and missing dinner _again_ , Jensen.” Alan gives him the official _father_ look. 

“No missing dinner,” Jensen says, holding up two fingers and making the Boy Scout honor sign. Although he knows that they are going to disappear; they haven’t seen each other in a year and there is a lot of _catching up_ to do.

They abscond to Jared’s room. Jared locks the door behind them and pounces on Jensen, knocking him backwards onto one of the twin beds. 

“Oh, God, I’ve missed you.” He leans down and kisses Jensen. He’s devouring Jensen’s mouth like it’s the main course – and it is. 

“Those pictures you sent didn’t do you justice.” Jensen gropes all over Jared’s back, his hands searching for bare flesh under the thin t-shirt. “God, I wanted to leave college and come get you.” Jensen’s rutting into Jared. “A year is too long.” He bites Jared’s lower lip, then licks over the spot, trying to soothe it.

Jared sits up; he’s straddling Jensen’s thighs. He runs his hand down over Jensen’s chest. “Been working out, cuz?” He lifts the t-shirt and traces the muscles underneath. 

“You’re not to shabby yourself,” Jensen gasps as Jared’s fingers dip down beneath the waistband of his shorts. “Sixteen looks good on you.” 

“I’ve got my driver’s license now.” Jared rotates his hips, creating friction between them. “I could take you for a drive, you know, like you used to take me on.”

“Oh, one of _those_ rides.” Jensen instinctively pushes into Jared’s movements.

“Of course, is there any other kind of ride?” Jared shoves his hand down inside of Jensen’s boxers and strokes over his hard-on. “I miss the way you make me come.” He rocks into his own hand as it moves over Jensen.

“Jesus, I’ve come so many times to those pictures you sent me. They way you were splayed out, your hand on your cock… I just…” Jensen can’t wait; he shoves his hand down inside of Jared’s sweatpants and yanks them down, setting Jared’s hard cock free. “That’s it, that’s the cock of my fantasies.” Jared’s hips thrust forward as Jensen wraps his hand around the girth and slides it up the length.

“I shouldn’t have to wait a year for this,” Jared groans. His hand is working over Jensen. “That first time you kissed me,” he pumps his hips, “the time you gave me the blow job in the hay at that farm…” He’s leaning forward, one hand on Jensen’s chest for support as he rocks and thrusts into Jensen’s fist.

“Or when you rimmed me in the backseat of that classic Chevy Impala that cousin Bob has?” Jensen’s hips are rotating and grinding into Jared’s hand. 

“So many good memories.” Jared’s hand speeds up, his thumb circling the leaking slit of Jensen’s dick. He pulls it out from under the cotton fabric and leans it against his own, then encircles them both and moves up and down. 

Jensen joins in, quickly rubbing over both of their hard cocks, following Jared’s lead. His hips are pumping in rhythm with their thrusts. “You feel so good.” He’s on edge, his cock wet with precome, the sticky ooze coating their cocks.

“Can’t…” Jared grunts, his hand working hard over their jerking cocks. “Ungh…” He comes hard with the moan. His hand is squeezing and stroking, pumping out each spray of come that’s painting Jensen’s belly.

Jensen loves the way Jared comes, his hand covered in the white pearly jizz, and it pushes him over the edge. He comes all over them, the white ropes spilling out between them. “Fuck…” he muffles his cry and pushes hard into Jared’s hand.

“Boys, come on down and see your cousins,” Jared’s mother Sherry calls up the stairs. Her voice breaks through their orgasm-hazed-afterglow. 

“Shit,” Jared says rolling his eyes and wiping the come off of his belly with the comforter before wiping up Jensen too. 

“Just what we need, more cousins,” Jensen grumbles. 

They go downstairs, where no one is the wiser to the fact that they just got each other off. 

“What were you two doing up there for so long?” Donna asks, straightening up Jensen’s shirt. 

“Just messing around.” Jensen hears Jared make a startled coughing sound at the answer.

“Well, maybe later you can take the other boys up and play with them too,” she suggests with naivety.

Jared snickers and Jensen elbows him. “Maybe…” Jensen says, trying not to burst out in a loud guffaw. 

They eat lunch, schmooze and make nice, all the while glancing at each other, wanting more, needing more. Jared slides in next to Jensen on the sofa.

“Wanna go for a ride? My dad helped me fix up an old Mustang.” Jared’s hand is tucked under Jensen’s ass as he asks.

Jensen shifts uncomfortably; adult eyes are on them, but he’s loving every second of fooling everyone. “Sure, I’d love to ride your _Mustang_ , I mean in your Mustang,” he laughs.

They make apologies and rush out to the car parked behind the garage. Jared can hardly wait. He grabs Jensen and kisses him hard. “Let’s go make new memories.” He starts the car, revs the engine, and pulls out of the driveway.

The End


End file.
